My Turn
by TheLightningThief42
Summary: Katniss and Peeta Mellark's daughetr is entering the Hunger Games. Guess which son of Gale Hawthorne is also entering? CLOSED.
1. Chapter 1

I woke up, and as most twelve to eighteen year olds, I wish I hadn't. Today was the Hunger Games. They reopened them about twenty years ago, and ofcourse, there was a war. Guess who was leading that war? You guessed it. My mother,

Katniss Mellark.

Mother told me everything about her and my dad, Peeta's life in the Hunger Games. I was horrified. My little brother doesn't know about it yet. He's twelve, which makes you think, _shouldn't he have figured out?_ Well today, he probably will.. But I've learned, considering I'm fifteen. I have a gigantic chance entering, considering how many tessera's I have.

They rebuilt most of District twelve. I was born before that happened. I always had a curious mind back then, wondering why only twelve houses were in District 12. Whenever I went out to play, all I would see was burnt wood, and ashes. Ashes of the people who died.

And my aunt is one of them.

My name is Prim Mellark, and you probably know who that's named after. But anyway, yes, today is the ninety-third Hunger Games reaping. I wanted to sleep again, but I couldn't, I couldn't sleep knowing that I just might die today.

I slowly got up out of bed. I put on a dark green tee with a snow white hoodie, some deep washed jeans and snow boots. I comb my messy blonde hair and put it in two braids. I click my moms Mockingjay pin that she gave to me over my heart. I grab my paints and go to work at the family bakery.

As I walk in, I glance at the clock and see that it's almost opening time. I rush to the kitchen to find mother, father, and Peter.

"I am so sorry I'm late. Never a kid's dream to wake up on reaping day." I joke as I put on my apron. Father laughed softly.

"No worries. If you have to enter, we will personally start a war." He said. I laughed, I knew it was a joke. They couldn't start a war just because of some silly old thing like that. Oh wait, they can.

Their Peeta and Katniss Mellark for heavens sake!

"Yeah, it's gonna be okay." Mother said. I could hear the worry in her voice. "Now just frost this last cake and we'll be ready." I smiled. What should I paint? A rose, a daisy, a dandelion? I know, a Katniss.

I delicately draw the flower with a mixture of violet, orphan blue and tirquoise. I dotted the erimeter of the cream colored cake with a faded bright pink. On the outside I draw diferent ideas of swirls, in a delicate pattern.

"Finished!" I announced and showed them the cake. They both smiled.

"That's beautiful, Prim. Peter! Look at Prim's cake!" Father said. Peter scrambled over and smiled hugely at the cake.

"I love it!" He said and we all cheered. For some reason, we always had to have Peter's opinion on wether the cake is beautiful enough. The clock dinged, and it was time for opening. As we walked out, we saw a huge line of people, willing to buy our pastries. They all greeted us.

Considering Katniss and Peeta are heroes.

And we're their children.

The first one in line was Jerry Dellingson, one of our regulars.

"Hi Jerry." I greeted him. He smiled his usual yellow crooked smile.

"Hello Prim. Looking extra lovely today." he said. I laughed. I knew he was just trying to be nice, considering what kind of day today was.

"I'm wearing an apron." I said pointedley. He frowned.

"Can you atleast cooperate?" he asked. I laughed.

"Sure, Jerry."

The day went by fast, and a bell ringed. Twenty minutes 'til the reaping! I hurried home. I put on an elegant bright yellow dress that mother wore when she was sixteen, on her first Hunger Games. I smiled sadly at the memory. I put my hair down, so it draped over my shoulder.

"Prim, hurry down!" mother called.

"Yes ma'am!" I yelled. I took a deep breath and headed downstairs. My curls bounced around. I tried to breath, and failed miserably. I just might faint.

"Let's go." I said confidently.

When we got there, everyone greeted us and some clapped. I saw Olivia and ran to give her a hug. She returned the hug.

"Can you breath?" I asked her. She laughed.

"No. You?" she asked. I tried, but couldn't.

"Nope." I simply said. We both laughed and let go of eachother.

"C'mon. Let's get in line." I said. She sighed and followed me. Every girl greeted me. I just smiled, waved and said hi.

"I can't believe your parents are actually letting you enter." she said. I laughed with no humor.

"It wasn't easy, remember? They started a _war_." I said. She smiled and rolled her eyes.

"I know, trust me, my parents tell me the stories so much, they are stuck in my head." I just smiled. Guess who her parents are? Yes, Finnick and Annie Odair. They are an absolutely gorgeous family.

"I love your parents." I said, trying to cheer her up.

"I know. Now get in line." she ordered. I laughed.

"Yes, mother."

"I am nothing like your mother. She's too awesome."

"Hey, you're pretty awesome too."

"Thanks, I know." we laughed and got in line. I made idle chit chat with the girl behind me. When I said hi, she was very surprised. She said, 'I can't believe tha _you_ are talking to _me_.' I laughed. I said, 'Why wouldn't I? You're the mayors daughter!'

"Happy Hunger Games!" announced Effie, one of my mom's old mentors said. "And may the odds be ever in your favor." She said sadly. I can't belive she's still doing this, I can't even believe she's still alive.

"First off, I would like to announce a warm welcome to our own, Katniss and Peeta Mellark!" she announced, and there was a big round of applause. The camera's turned torward my parents. I smiled as they waved confedently.

"Now, let's get to the girls drawing!" Effie announced and walked over to the bucket. She pulled out a paper that read,

"Olivia Odair." She said sadly. She looked about to cry. I was about to cry too. Olivia was my best friend, and it pains me to see her walking up on the stage, her face pale, clearly about to cry. I looked at my mother, and she hesitated, but slowly and sadly nodded.

I rushed forward.

"Wait! I volunteer!" I screeched, and evryones head wipped torward me. Some looked horrified, some actually looked excited. I ran up to the stage and Olivia grabbed my arm.

"You can't do this. If one of us is going to do it, it should be me." She said. I sighed.

"No, you're completely wrong. I know this. My mother and father trained me. They told me the stories, the battle stradegies. I _have_ to do this." I insisted. I didn't wait for her to respond. I just shook off her hand and walked to the stage. I could feel the camera, and all of Panem's eyes on me. I was following in my mother's footsteps.

"No!" I heard a scream. It was my father. People made curious faces, considering only a hand full of people in District 12 know that their my parents. He tried to run forward, and mom attempted to hold him back. But, as you all should know, Peeta can not be held back. Wow, I sound like I'm in school.

He rushed up to me and tried to pull me off the stage, but I learned his restling skills, and now I'm strong. He finally gave up.

"Don't get killed. Remember what I taught you. Remember what your mom taught you. Win. No matter who it is against." He whispered and left.

"And now the boy tribute!" Effie announced. She pulled a name out of the bowl.

"Peter M!" Why didn't they put his last name? I paled. I can't believe it. I had to go against my own brother. I remembered my fathers recent words. _Win. No matter who it is against. _I froze. Then I heard a voice.

"I volunteer!" Said a boy. I wipped my head torward him, as everyone else did. I remebered the name. Xavier. The boy who saved my brother's life from a pack of wild dogs. I looked him straight in his electric blue eyes, as he stared into my stormy gray ones. His brunnete hair glowed in the sunlight. I could tell the resemblence of both of our bright, almost pale skin.

I couldn't let him do this.

But it would save my brother.

But he might die.

I might have to kill him.

What do I do?

He walked up next to me and faced the crowd. Effie walked torward us. When she was two feet away, she smiled.

"You two are quite a show. Now would you like to finf out who your mentor is?" I tried to swallow. What if one of my parents have to do it? Whatch me get killed, not by a television, but right there from a helicopter or something? I certainly was not ready for that.

"Yeah." we both choked out. She opened a card and read it allowed.

"Katniss and Peeta Mellark." She choked.

"Please, no!" I pleaded. She wiped back a tear.

"Why not? Wouldn't you be thrilled to have such wonderful mentors?" She questioned. I stood up straight and tried to look confident. Mom and dad walked up and stood beside us. They both hugged Effie and glanced at us.

"Please, introduce yourselves." Effie said. Xavier stood forward.

"My name is Xavier Hawthorne."


	2. dinner

Mom almost fainted. Well, she fell back, but dad caught her. I stared at the boy in horror.

"You-" I stuttered. How could it be?

"Your father is in District-!" I started, but he stopped me.

"Coal mining accident." He mumbled.

"What?" mom screamed. I turned torward her, and so did the camera, and everyone else. She was crying. Dad tried to comfort her. I put my hand on her arm.

"It's okay." I reassured her. After a second, she stopped crying. She wiped the final tear away. I smiled and stepped forward.

"My name is Prim Mellark." There were gasps from the crowd. Effie gasped and looked at moma and dad, a hurt expression on her face. I could feel the camera close up on my face, all of Panem whatching me, yet again.

I straightened myself and frowned, probably looking more confident than anyone in the world.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Effie whispered to mom and dad.

"We haven't seen you in twenty years." Dad said. Effie made an 'oh yeah!' look and turned back to us.

"Well, happy Hunger Games! May the odds be ever in your favor!" she announced. We were carried away off the stage, and in custody. Effie led me into a room. There was basically only a couch in there.

The first one to walk in was Finnick Odair. He sat down next to me.

"Thankyou, Prim." he said. I smiled.

"It's really not a problem. Olivia is my best friend. I ahve experienced more than her, so I won't die. I'm confident." He laughed softly.

"You are just like your mother. If you need anythi-" he stopped as he saw what was on the left of my chest. My mother's mockingjay pin.

"That's the pin." he whispered. I smiled.

"Yeah, I know." I said. he smiled and shook his head, clearing his thoughts.

"Like I said, if you need anything, just... ask." He said, not taking his eyes off the pin.

"Actually, do you mind taking care of Peter?" I asked. He looked up.

"Who?" he asked. I smiled.

"Peter, my little brother. You should know him once you see him. Mom and him are identical."

"Oh. Okay."

"Thanks." Cue the awkward silence. Finnick got up.

"Well, I guess I should say goodbye." he said. I got up and smiled once again.

"Bye." i said. He hugged me, and I returned it. We let go.

"Take care of him. Tell him that I love him. Bye." i said. He nodded, and left. Next came in was the mayor, and his daughter.

"Um... hi?" I said. Why would _they_ be talking to _me_? They both had identical smiles. They stood in front of me.

"Hello." Mayor said.

"Hi." The girl, Paige said. I smiled.

"We just wanted to say good luck. We always new that you would be like your mother and father." mayor said. He smiled sadly. I raised an eyebrow.

"Thankyou." I said. Paige walked over to me and hugged me tightly. I returned the hug.

"I still can't believe yo talked to me." She whispered.

"Why wouldn't I?" I said. It sounded more like a statement than a question. I said one last goodbye to them, and they left.

A couple of more people came in, and more, and more, and more. Finally, the time was up. I walked out of the room and was surrounded by cameras. I just acted bored and brave. But that really is what I was. I was sure I would win, yet I didn't know I was going to win.

The peacekeepers took me to a wagon, and I was grateful that I looked confident. People with cameras swaemed the Seam. I see a giant screen as I arrive, and I see that I look alot more confident than I thought. I looked really bored, almost happy to be entering The Hunger Games.

Xavier, on the other hand, looked as if nothing in this world would be anything he would ever see again. He tried to look confident, but failed miserably. Tears ran down his cheeks, and I almost felt sorry for him. No- I couldn't do that. He must be using the same strategy as my father, and Johanna Mason, a tribute that knew my mother and father.

My mother showed no favoritism for that woman. Yet again, she showed not much favoritism for alot of people.

But this seemed to work for Xavier, he seemed like he was actually sad. Ofcourse, this was just his strategy. But I had a feeling in my gut that he was not acting, that he was actually very sad, that he would maybe, just maybe, end up like his father.

I put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, and he smiled. I could see the cameras pointed to my hand now, the other districts thinking that we would be star crossed lovers, just like my parents. Just so we could get more voters. Too bad those persons didn't know that my parents love is true. But now they do.

They knew that at first it wasn't true, but now it is.

I look at the camera, and once again think of my parents. I have my fathers glowing blonde hair, except mine was wavy. I had my mothers stormy gray eyes that come from the Seam. I have my fathers almost pale skin. I have my mothers bow and arrows skills, my dads fighting skills, his painting skills, her snare setting skills.

We get off the wagon, and have to wait a few minutes as the cameras take away our images, my eyesight having dots and being blurry because of all the flashes. We are finally pulled onto the train, and it leaves as once. This train had more speed than any normal coal train, it was a high-speed Capitol model that averages 250 miled per hour.

It takes less than a day to get to the Capitol.

My chamber was even fancier than that room in the Justice Building. It has a bedroom, a dressing area, and a private bathroom wiuth both hot and cold running water. I usually take hot baths, so it won't be any different to me.

Other than how I have to kill people.

DRawers were filled with wonderful clothes, more fine than mine, that is. Effie told me I could wear anything I want do anything I want. I would ask her, 'Does that mean I can leave?' but I just nodded, because I knew leaving was not an option.

I had to be ready for supper in thirty minutes, though. I quickly peel off my dress and take a five minute shower. I closed my eyes, and I feal as if I have never even left home. But I couldn't have that feeling all they way. I could just picture the other tributes in front of me, dead. Their lives lost. Then I pictured myself.

I had blood all over me, and the blood that wasn't there, was splattered all over the ground. Blood was anywhere but my body. I had a spear stuck through my heart, and a knife in my eye. One eye, the eye that wasn't occupied by the knife, was wide open. And guess who it was looking at?

Xavier.

I shot my eyes open and ran out of the bathroom. I knew from now on, that I could not trust that son of Gale Hawthorne. I would not let myself trust him, like mother did with father. But they ended up great, didn't they?

I knew this boy was different.

He was more dangerous.

He would actually kill.

He would be my murderer.

Those were the three 'he's' that I would remind myself whenever I began to trust him. But he was my brothers savior. No-I have to forget about that. I have to forget about what he did for my brother. That was just an act. An accident. Nothing real.

Right?

I slowly dressed in a violet long sleeve v-neck and jeans. I put on some boots and my hair in a fishtail braid. I just remembeered my mothers mocking-jay pin. I snap it on my left breast. I decide to watch the news.

It showed a recap of the tributes being chosen. Before each one, it says things like, 'Tributes od District 1' and then some short description of how it went. I saw all the tributes.

District one, a boy will muscles the size of a basketball and spiky black hair. He had a frown that looked permanent, and he didn't seem to care that he was going to have to kill people, he almost seemed excited. His name was Luke. There was a girl with spiky black hair, almost identical to Luke's. She looked fairly shaped and just as excited as Luke. Her name was Nicole...

They were going to be hard to beat.

There was a little boy who reminded me of Rue, Katniss' old friend. He had the same dark brown hair, dark skin and chocolate brown eyes. His name was Hunter. I did _not _want to kill him, so I decided to let someone else do it. If I was not to win, he would be the one I would want to.

The girl was about my age, maybe a couple months younger. She had straight shiny blonde hair and sea green eyes. She looked alot like father. Her name was Julia. I woul like for her to be my ally. I would ask her in training. The boy had shaggy red hair and was way too skinny, which was weird considering he lived in the district that akso had the Capitol in it. H seemed smart though, so maybe he would help.

The other districts went on very boringly, and I only payed attention when it got to District Ten. The girl, she was identical to me, other than how her eyes were stormy blue and not stomry gray. Pefect. She also seemed very smart. The boy would not be the object I would really want as an ally. Blonde hair, green eyes, pale skin. He was crying and you could tell in his eyes that he was truly scared. I wasn't going to have him as an ally.

They finally got to my district. It said, 'District 12, not who you want to mess with' I laughed at that, as I knew they were talking about me. I checked the television screen and learned that I had to go to dinner. I walked in and saw an empty seat next to Xavier. I reluctantly took it.

"Hello darling." Father said. I smiled.

"Dad." I said. My mom's expression was worried.

"Mom, why are you scared?" I asked her. She looked up, stunned.

"Me? Scared? Never!" She said. I rolled my eyes.

"I meant for me." I said pintedly. She made that 'Ohhh, now I get it' look on her face.

"Oh."

"Could you please tell me?"

"You could die."

"If you told me?"

"No, if you get killed by a tribute."

"Mom, I won't get killed. The only person I'm worried about is Luke Spears from District 1. I already chose who I want my allies to be."

"Always Prim, already making her plans." Father said.

"Hey, were's Effie?" Mother asked. I realized that there was one left person in our group.

"Last time I saw her, she said she was getting some coffee." Xavier said. We all nodded.

"Oh." I said.

The course of food came around. Cheese with bread, juicy steaks, steamed broccoli and blueberry muffins. I immediately grabbed a steak. I cut it with my knife and took a bite. It melted in my mouth. I groaned of the exquisite food.

"Prim, you look like you've never eaten steak before. You're eating almost as much as Xavier!" Father said. My mom winced at when he said my name. She always does that. My father sighed.

"Katniss, dear, if you wince at that name one morw time, I will have to change it. I know it pains you and I don't like it." he said. My mother looked down and shook her head.

"It's alright, honey. No really, I'm fine." she said. My father hesitated, and finally nodded. Just then Effie came in.

"Katniss! Peeta! Prim! Xavier! Nice to see you!" She said happily. That's just like Effie. Katniss and Peeta stood up, then giving Effie a hug.

"Effie!" Peeta said.

"Sorry we didn't tell you about... Prim." Katniss said. She winced as she said my name, which made Peeta groan.

"See what I mean?" He asked me and Xavier. We both nodded. Effie sat down.

"How are my little tributes?" she asked. I shrugged and looked at Xavier.

"Nervous." he said. I could tell. He looked green.

"Are you okay, Xavier?" Effie asked. He then ran to the bathroom, cupping his mouth with one hand.


	3. The Opening Ceremony

We wait in silence as we hear Xavier vommiting in the bathroom. He reluctantly comes out, his hands and face washed.

"Sorry," he says. "I guess my digestive system just isn't used to such exquisite food. Either that or someone poisoned it." I smile. It was kind of an amusing comment.

Now that dinner was over, we had to watch the recaps of the reapings. If I knew we had to, I wouldn't of watched them earlier.

"Good thing Haymitch isn't here to throw up on us." Peeta said. Katniss glared at no one in particular.

"Haymitch. That no good, idiotic, low live bi-" Katniss muttered, but Peeta stopped her.

"Language, dear." He said. She glared at him.

"You know it's true." She said.

"Yes, I know." They both shuddered at the memory. Peeta stood up and scowled at Katniss.

"You no good- oops. Why does this happen? Stupid President Snow and his tracker jacker venom." Peeta said. I looked down and shook my head. Katniss was even more sad than me. Peeta looked dissapointeed in himself while Xavier and Effie stared at him in disbeleif. Peeta sat down.

"You still have them?" Effie asked. Peeta nodded slowly.

"They come and go every once in a while. I didn't know they would last this long. I'm sorry." He said. Katniss took his hand.

"It's not your fault." Xavier tried to cheer him up, even though he probably had no idea what we were talking about. Peeta looked up and smiled at Katniss.

"Thanks." He said to Xavier, not taking his eyes off Katniss. We went back to watching the reapings. I soon fell asleep.

Gray light shown through my window, and I noticed I was in my room, and it was morning. Peeta must have carried me in. I heard Effie knock on the door.

"Up, up, up! It's going to be a big, big, big day!" Effie said. I laughed silently to myself. That's exatcly what she said to my mother on her first day. I got up, and put on a black long sleeve with roses on the left side of it, some skinny jeans, brown sandals, and my hair up in a cute side french braid. I walk out of my room to breakfast.

We just entered the Capitol. Xavier and I are now alone, and running to the windows. We see the Capitiol, the ruling city of Panem.. It's just like mom described it. Way fancier than District 12. Alot of people clapped when they saw me, and alot just glared. I smirked at those people, and lipsinked the word, 'jealous?' I was quite amusing, the looks on their faces.

I waved with on hand, and I put my hip on another. Xavier stares at me.

"Winnign the crowd, something I learned from my father." I said, and smirked at him. He glared and started waving and flashing his brilliant smile to the crowd. I glare at him and throw my even more dazzling smile to the crowd of weirdos.

_R-i-i-i-p! _I howl of pain as Emerald, a woman with blue skin, ridiculous tatooes on her legs and purple hair, yanks a strip of fabric from my arm, taking out all of the hair that what used to be on it.

"Oops, sorry! That was the last one, though!" She said in her high pitched squeak. She made a hiss at the end of her sentence, and it sounded like it was a question, and she barely opened her mouth, so I wondered if that was even her talking. She made an apologetic smile. I was irritated. Where was my stylist?

It happened to mom on her first Hunger Games, she had to wait three hours before her stylist came. I've been waiting for two and a half. First taking away like _three_ layers of skin, turning my nails uniform shape, and now _this_? They did all of this to my mom.

"Yes, your wonderful!" a woman named Fabiola, curling a lock of her lime green ear length hair says. "Now let's get some grease on you, shall we?" I gulped. Was this going to be painful? I try to remember what that was, and I smiled.

"Yes, please do it!" I begged. They all laughed at me. Fabiola and Emerald walked over, and they rubbed my completely naked body with grease, making me feel instantly better. I sighed happily. I was now tan, my hair cut to be shoulder length and completely straight.

"Great! Now let's get Pierre!" Emerald squealed. They darted out of the room. I put on the robe they offered me and stepped on the icy cold marble floor. Pierre, my stylist, walks in. He has hair the color of the sun, his skin tanned and eyes a striking blue. He was wearing a suit that looked somewhat attractive...

The attractive part? It was a suit.

The unattractive part? Him.

He was kind of attractive, but his hair was just completely unusual.

"Hi, Prim. I'm your stylist, Pierre." he says, his voice actually normal.

"Um... hi." I say. He smiles, and I'm almost blinded. He walks over and examines me. I resist the urge to cover my chest.

"Your hair is beautiful. You have a great figure. Stunning gray eyes." He says. I smile at his comment and pull on my robe as he leads me torward a sitting room. I sit on one of the couches. He presses a button taht opens a hole through the table, bringing up our food.

It was lamb stew, roles shaped like roses and chocolate cake. He smiles at me once again, a michevious smile. I gulp.

"So, Prim, my partner Blair want to bring out the concept of fire." He says. I sigh.

"Am I going to be set on fire?" I ask, remembering what caused my mom's nickname. He laughs.

"Actually, no. We wanted to bring out who you are." He says. Now I am confused.

"Will I be stripped naked or something?" I asked in a hopeful voice that I wasn't going to be stripped.

"No. We mean of who's daughter you are." He says, sipping his coffee.

An hour later, he directs me to a mirror. I gasp. It's what my mother wore on her first interview. It was covered in jewels, red, orange and yellow jewels. It was like I was on the sun. I, as my mother said she was, am as radiant as the sun. My hair was put into two french braids joining together at the end with a bun, there were small streaks of red and orange in it.

It was probably permanent.

I had not much makeup, just a little lipstick and light golden eyeshadow with just a little red eyeliner. Was this look going to cost us? Wearing my mothers dress? We could be punished, tortured, maybe even killed. No-that couldn't happen. My moms old friend, the president after Snow and Coin, made a rule that no-one could do something like that.

But who knows-maybe they would.

They probably could.

As I walk out, everyone who see's me gasped. Xavier was there, and was gasping along with tthe others. His father probably told him about all of this, maybe even showed him a video or picture of it. Xavier had on a suit with flames encircled around it. He had small red streaks in his hair. His skin was now tanned. He was handsome.

We are whisked down to the bottom level of the Remake Center, which is fundamentally a gigantic stable. The open ceremonies were about to begin. Tributes are going to their chariots pulled by teams of of four horses. Ours are coal black will red streaks in their hair. They have red, yellow and orange tatoos on them. Ours were the most stunning.

We climb onto the orange and red chariot. Not to my surprise, they light it up with flames. Xavier gasps and I just laugh. I guess I was actually nervous about the games. It wasn't warm at all though, so it must not be real flalmes. I look at my chest and am surprised that Pierre could actually put on mothers mocking-jay pin over all the gems.

The ride is for about twenty minutes and then we will end up at the City Circle, where they will welcom us, play the anthem, and escort us into the Training Center, which will be our prison- I mean home, until the Games begin.

District 1 comes out first, the horses snow white, the hair golden with diamonds in it. The roar of the crowd was very loud. In no time, we were next. Pierre gets on the chariot, adjusts our costumes and puts Xavier's arm around my shoulders. I raise an eyebrow at him.

"It'll capture their attention. Now remember, big smiles, heads raised, they will either love you,"-he looks at Xavier-"Or hate you." He looks at me. I gulp. They'll probably hate me, considering what I'm wearing. He then jumps off thei chariot. Xavier looks at me.

"If you want me to..." he starts and gestures torward him arm.

"It's fine. By the way, where's mom and dad?" I ask and we look around.

"I don't know. But if they come, Peeta might just kill me." he says. I raised a curious eyebrow at him.

"What do you mean?" I ask him. He sighs.

"Your father, when we were waiting for you, told me never to touch you. It's probably because of my dad." he says. I frown.

"And mom let him do that?" I ask him. He shook his head.

"She didn't hear." he said. I nodded.

"Well, if I have to, I'll make sure he doesn't kill you." I say. All of a sudden, we were pulled out into the crowd. There were collective gasps, that were then followed by loud cheering. I thought people would hate me for what I was wearing, but they just admire me. No-it couldn't be me. Maybe the horses? Or Xavier?

Or his arm around my shoulders.

I decide to give the crowd what they want. I start smiling and waving. My mother told me to blow kisses, because that what she did, and people loved her. But see how that turned out? So I do something else, that would really get the crowds attention. I kiss Xavier's cheek. He blushes, and for the rest of the time, he would go back in forth, pressing his hand against his cheek.

Loud cheers errupt from the crowd. People threw me roses. People were screaming my name. Oh, how would mother love a million people screaming, 'Prim! Prim!' I giggle and then cover my mouth with my free hand. Primrose Mellark does _not_ giggle. I guess it was because of me being nervous for the Games.

I figure out why people were cheering so loudly. I remember what my mom said when she had her first opening ceremony,

_Everyone wanted my kisses._

And then I thought, Everyone wants _my_ kiss that I gave to Xavier.


	4. Romance?

I was grateful Xavier's arm was around me. I swear, I might fall out! Even though we had already stopped. It was getting dark, so our chariot was showing more. The fire flickered, and it was hard to take your eye off of it. President Valentine went around all of the chariots, but the cameras stayed on District 12 until we got to the Training center.

Pierre and Blair, Xavier's stylist, a woman with caramel brown shoulder length hair, a good tan and beautiful violet eyes helps us down from our chariot. Xavier grabs a rose off the chariot and hands it to me. I slightly bllush. _No,_ I thought._ Remember the three H's._

He was dangerous.

He would actually kill.

He would be my murderer.

I sigh, but reluctantly take the rose and smile at him. I knew his game, and I decided to follow it. Then I would come out and get him. I would act like I love him, I would then trick him, and eventually, kill him.

Love him.

Trick him.

Kill him.

It was that simple. He might've saved my brother, but he was not going to kill me. But maybe, just maybe, this wasn't an act. It wasn't an act with my mother and Peeta. I somehow thought I could trust him.

"Thanks." I whisper to him. "I almost fell off." I say. He just smiles. I then see Katniss and Peeta walk up to us, Peeta glaring at Xavier and Katniss staring at my dress.

"You look even more beautiful than I did!" She says and gives me a hug.

"You missed the whole thing!" I say. She smiles.

"No we didn't, We saw it on a screen. We would probably get killed if we actually went out there." She says. I frown and look at dad, who was glaring at Xavier. Then I look at Xavier. He was pale, trying his best not to look at my father.

"Peeta. Remember what I told you, sweetie?" Mom asks, looking at dad. He softens a bit.

The Training center has a tower designed exclusivley for the tributes on their teams. District 12, as well as the other districts, has it's own floor. We go up to it on a crytal clear elevator, seeing people shrink into tiny ants. Xavier stayed as far away from Peeta as possible; he was mushed to the wall. I wanted to ride again.

"I wanna ride again." I whisper to Katniss. She silently laughs.

"Me too." she says. I laugh and so does she. Everyone gives us strange glances. We stop as we get to our floor. I could see that Xavier kept his hand on his cheek, smiling. Peeta glared at him, then looked away and sighed, he knew glaring wasn't going to keep us apart.

"God, you remind me so much of Katniss! You two are just like eachother!" Effie says to Katniss and I, and we can't help but smile.

"And wow! Your outfits, that really got their attention! Not to mention the ki-" she stops herself as Peeta continues to glare at Xavier. I roll my eyes.

"Dad, it's no use." I say. He turns away, his hands crossed on his chest.

My quarters were about twice the size of my living room at home. There are so many buttons, I could press them non-stop for five days and still not finish. The shower has more than a hundred options to choose regualting water temperature, pressure, soaps, shampoos, scents, oils, and massaging sponges. When you step on a mat, a burst of warm air goes all over you to dry off in under a second and take all the tangles from your hair.

I program the closet to an outfit that fits my personality. I put on a dark purple of the shoulder t-shirt and some ripped bright blue bootcut jeans. I just wanted to wear socks, and I put my hair back up in a side french braid. Effie calls me to dinner.

Great. So now I can see my father and how he just might kill Xavier.

I walk out and see that only Effie, Blair, Xavier, and of course, my father were there. I sit next to Xavier, which my father did not like.

"Prim, dear, do you mind sitting next to Effie?" He asks, through gritted teeth and trying hard not to yell. I roll my eyes and sit next to Effie, who looks at me affectionaly. Just then Katniss walks in. Peeta pulls out a chair for her and she gratefully sits. The start whispering to eachother, which led to bickering.

I clear my throat, and Katniss looks at us a mouth closed forced smile while trying hard not to hear Peeta bickering in her ear. She slaps his arm, not taking her eyes off us. He finally stops. A girl with long black hair and a white tunic walks over to me and offers me wine. I noticed she was an Avox.

"No, thankyou." I say politely to the wine, only because Katniss and Peeta won't let me.

"It's alright dear. Could you please give her just a little please?" Katniss asks the Avox, who smiles. She fills a little bit of the cup and leaves, only to trip and fall. Katniss, Peeta, Xavier and I then get up to help her. Her mouth was wide open, eyebrows raised high. Maybe she thought we would hurt her.

"Oh, my goodness, let me help you up!" I insisted. She shook her head and and tried to get up, only to slip again on the wet floor. I grab her hand and help her up as Peeta and Xavier are drying the floor and Katniss was picking up broken pieces of glass.

The Avox shook her head and sat, picking up some glass. I shook my head, knowing I had been defeated.

We walk into a room to whatch the recaps of the opening ceremonies. Peeta left before it even started. After about six minutes, I decide to leave. Our district had the top floor, so I went onto the roof. I was surprised to see my father, standing there, looking more sad than I've ever seen him. I cleared my throat, and he whirls around to face me.

"Oh, hi Prim. Would you like to join me?" He asks, and I nod. I walk torward him and face the view. I look at him with true concern.

"Why are you so sad?" I ask him, and he is even more sad.

"Memories. I first talked with Katniss here, and figured out that I was in love with her. She told me about the Avox, and then we talked about... Gale. I thought she loved him, and when when she started crying at your reaping. Do you think that she even stopped loving him?" He asks me, and I shook my head.

"Dad, of course she loves him. They grew up together. She only loves him in a different way. She loves you as a husband, but she loves him as a brother." I say, and he smiles.

"Of course. You're just like your mother, the smart one." He says, I give him a side hug.

"I know she is." I say. He laughs and playfully punchs my arm.

"Thanks alot. Well you definately get your humor from your dad!"

"Sure..."

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing, nothing." We silence down. Peeta frowns.

"Dad, are you worried about the Games?" I ask. He sighs.

"Of course I am! You could die-!" I stopped him.

"I'm not going to die! I know everything you taught me! The camoflauge, the medicine, fightning and hunting skills, everything! I'm going to win, just not end up like you two. Xaviers not going to hate me, District 12 will remain, there will be no war! Dad, I've got this." I reassure him, and he seems to relax a little.

"Alright. It's getting cold, you should get some sleep." he suggests. I nod and leave. When I get back to my quarters, I don't care for pajamas. I just curl up in bed, only having on underwear. I close my eyes, and quickly fall asleep.

I have a horrifying dream.

_I stand above the trees. When I look down, I see every one of them, armed. Ready to kill me. They have weapons, they even have my weapon. I don't know what to do. They start throwing. I dodge most of them, but one arrow pierces through my heart. And guess who did it?_

_Xavier._

_The image fades, and a new image appears._

_I see Rue, my mother's old friend. I also se the spear in her heart. I hear Katniss singing to her. Then I see Cato, and the mutations eating him. I see Mags walking into the poisonus air. I see the bombs dropping on Prim. I see Gale after he's been wipped. I see Katniss digging her fingers into Haymitch's face. I see Peeta being hijacked. I see the bullet through the District 11 man's head._

I wake up, screaming my parents names silently. I put my hands on my heart and breath heavily. I decide to take a shower. I press a button and warm water sprays me. A strawberry soap deluges me and I immediately feel better and more awake. I walk out and suddenly I am dry. My hair is tangle free. I choose and outfit of my liking. When I press the button, it goes to a certain outfit, and not the one I like.

Oh, well.

I put on the tight bright blue jeans, black noodle strap tank top, and my black tennis shoes. I put my hair back up in the side french braid. As I walk out to the dining area and see that everyones was there but me.

"Goodmorning, Prim. Did you have a nice sleep?" Fabiola asks me as I sit down. I smile.

"Um... yeah." I lie. There is an awkward silence in the air.

"So," Katniss says. "Telll me your skills." I look at Xavier. He shrugs.

"I guess I'm pretty good at snares." he says. Katniss smiles sadly, and I hear her mumble, 'Just like your father.' I guess I was the only one who heard.

"Anything else?" She asks. He tries to think.

"I guess I can do pretty good with knives." he says.

"Alright, Prim?" she turns her head to me.

"Um, well, fighting, camoflauge and some hunting skills I get from dad. You, I guess, bow and arrows, snares, medicine and other hunting skills." I say, and they smile.

"Wow, you know alot!" Effie says brightly. I remember my dreams.

"Yeah," I mumble. "I guess I do." They look at me with concerned faces.

"Are you okay?" Xavier asks. I look up.

"Yeah." I say.

"Well, what the game makers like, they like rebellion. You really have to surprise them. Maybe even shoot an arrow." Peeta says, looking at Katniss in the last sentance. I chuckle.

"And you see how that went." I say, and they frown.

"Sorry." I mumble. We sit and eat in silence. I dip some of my bread in some hot chocolate, as Xavier looks at me with curiosity.

"Try it." I encourage him. He does it, and smiles. That makes me laugh. I accidentally snort, and everyone laughs.

"Alright, well, would you like to be trained together, or seperately?" Peeta asks. Xavier and I exchange glances.

"Why should we be trained seperately?" Xavier says. "We already said what we could do, so it's not really a secret." I nod.

"Yeah. We'll be trained together." I say. The nod their heads. We eat in silence. I took that time to examine Xavier. He had the same outfit, except he had on a t-shirt instead. Hi red hilights were still there, just like mine.

"Well, I think you two should go make sure you're ready for training." Katniss suggests. We nod and leave.


	5. Training, along with surprises

I was riding on the fun elevator next to Xavier. As we enter the Training Area, I see that it's a large gymnasium with various obstacle courses and weaponry. We were the last ones to arrive. Someone pins a _12_ to my back and I join the circle of tributes. The head trainer, a man named Joseph explains the directions.

Experts in each skill will remain stations. We are allowed to wander from each course to another, per our mentors instructions. Katniss and Peeta didn't give instructions, so I just decided they didn't care where we went. We are forbidden to kill eachother. Simple enough, but still weird.

I glance at everyone around, and about a quarter of my confidence melts away. All of the boys except two are bigger than me. Atleast six of the girls are taller. But I am the best built, considering my family is the wealthiest. My combination of greens, meat, grain and fruit, all of them full servings a day, helps me alot.

Still there are some who are very well fit, the girl who looks alot like me, the little boy, all f the careers, Xavier. They just don't look as well fed as me. Atleast one of them wanted to be my ally, considering who's my parents, and since I'm the one witht he most training and most food. Some careers glared at me. I smirked.

When Joseph releases us, they all go to the most deadly options there are. Xavier nudges my arm.

"Where do you suppose we go?" he asks. I smile.

"I learned that it's best we show off our skills in our private sessions, and make the other tributes think we are weak, then in the Games, come out strong. So I suppose the camoflauge?" i suggest. He nods.

"Excellent." He says. We walk over and the coach seems pleased to see that someone has come. He smiles at me.

"Your Peeta's daughter, right? I saw him train here on hist first Games! I have to say, I'm quite excited to see your work." he says. I smile, nod and get to work.

"Sit down on your knees." I order Xavier, she smiles and rolls his eyes and sits down. I put a sheet over him, and get to work. I splutter different types of dirt, soil, clay and berry juices all over him. The coach closely examines my work.

"Don't look! It's a surprise!" I tell him, and he nods.

I finish, stand up, and yell,

"Ta da!" His eyes go wide. It was my mother's mocking-jay pin. Every tribute gathers around, and their eyes are wide. Even the trainers, who should be at their post, comes over and stares, wide eyed. I take the sheet off Xavier and help him up. People just stared at where his body used to be.

"Well, that was fun! Now let's go to shelter making, shall we?" I grab Xavier's hand and drag him to the next obstacle course.

Today is our second day of training. I see some tributes not taking their eye off me. It reminds me of my parents, Effie and my stylists faces yesterday.

_Flashback._

_We walk out of the Training Area and into the living area. There sat Effie, Katniss, Peeta, Pierre, Blair, Fabiola, Emerald and Xavier's other stylists. They all turn their attention to us._

_"Oh, hello Prim, Xavier." Pierre greets us. We nod and sit down._

_"Now, tell us. What did you do?" Peeta asks. Xavier and I exchange glances, and he nods._

_"I learned how to make shelter out of rocks, learned about some edible plants." He says. Peeta and Katniss nod. Wow, alot of nodding today, huh?_

_"Well, Prim? What did you do?" Katniss asks, and I straighten up and pale._

_"Um, I did some edible plants, a little snares, some medicine. Made a fire." I chokes out. They all, except Xavier, for which he knew why I was pale, looked at me with full concern._

_"What, else?" Katniss asks, pausing for dramatic effect between the two words._

_"Um, I did camoflauge." I say. Peeta smiles._

_"What did you paint?" he asks. I looked sown, my face still pale._

_"The mocking-jay pin." I mumble, and everyone gasps, except Xavier. I didn't know what the big deal was, I just drew a pin! I heard the stories a million times, but I still don't get it. All I knew is that I was in for some serious trouble._

_End of flahback._

"Shall we make a fire?" I ask Xavier. He smiles.

"You read my mind." he says. I laugh and lead him to the fire making obstacle. We did that for about 15 minutes, and then I am totally bored.

"Ugh, it's killing me, those bow and arrows." I say and point at a wooden bow and some golden painted arrows. Xavier chuckles.

"Go ahead. Just don't use anybody as a target." I laugh and go over to the bow and arrows and grab them. The trainer smiles.

"Katniss' daughter? I was hoping you'd come here! Practice birds?" he asks. I nod.

"Please." I say. He throws a fake bird in the air, I quickly aim and shoot. I got it's eye.

"Yes!" I say, and he chuckles. He throws two. I get each in the eye with one arrow. He throws three. I get each in the eye, one arrow. Four birds, each eye, one arrow. Five birds. Six birds. I hear collective gasps from behind me. I turn around to see that once again, everybody in the Training Area are whatching me. I go back to shooting.

Seven birds. Eight birds. Nine birds. I get to eleven birds with two arrows. Still really good. I turn to Xavier.

"Shall we go make snares?" I ask him. He nods, looking at the shot birds. I grab his hand, which makes him blush and some people stare at our entwined hands, and drag him to the snares. I came up with an idea. When I finish, there's two dummies hung by their necks. They each were painted to lok exactly like the people I wanted.

President Snow and Coin.

Xavier and I are about to go to bed in our quarters, but I stand in front of him, blocking his way.

"You want to see the roof?" I suggest. He smiles.

"Sure." he says. I lead him to the roof. I walk over and put my hands on the railing. I turn to him, and see that he's examining the roof, I gesture for him to come over to me. He does.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" I say, looking into the midnight sky. He nods.

"And we're allowed out here?" He says. I shrug.

"Probably not. The're probably filming us right now. But, who cares?" I decide to put my plan into action. Love him. Trick him. Kill him. I put my hand on his. His face turns crimson.

"You know, I couldn't help but wonder, how you know the stories." I say. He looks at me with confusion.

"What do you mean, Prim?"

"Your father must have told you. About my parents. You must have, considering the way you acted with the drawing of the pin, me drawing president Snow an Coin, not questioning my fathers tracker jacker venom reflex or the gasps at my name, being surprised when you saw my dress. Not the, 'you look beautiful' look, but the 'I've seen this before' look."

"You did look beautiful, though." I blush. No- it's just his game. His strategy, just like mine. He touches his cheek again, but quickly pulls away.

"I'm sorry about that." I say, and he smiles.

"No, it's okay. I actually liked it." I smile and my face heats up.

"Oh. I guess I might have liked it too."

"Might have?"

"I din't mean it like that. Ugh, your just like your father."

"How do you know my father?"

"My mom almost always talks about him."

"That would make my mother jealous."

"Who _is_ your mother?" He took a deep breath. **(A/N I know who I'm about to say is dead, but it was just so darn cool.)**

"Her name's Madge Undersee."


	6. Lunch Ryming

I stare at Xavier in disbelief. He frowns.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said her name." he says. I shake my head.

"No, you shouldn't have. But that's not the problem, actually. Madge is supposed to be dead. She died during the bombing."

"No, she didn't. She lived, and escaped to District Two. She and Gale started to become friends, then even more. They've been married for fifteen years, right before they had me. Dad never stopped talking about your mom, and neither did my mom."

"Well, that's... sweet."

"Sure."

"We should go in."

"That's because of what just happened, isn't it?"

"No."

"Well then help me."

"With what?"

"How we're supposed too act around eachother, in public." I have too think for a moment on that one.

"See, all the other tributes hate eachother. If we act like we like eachother, then we'll stand out. PLus, the arm around my shoulders, people will think somethings going on. Then, in the arena, we could either be allies, or not. It's a good trick." He thinks for a second, then smiles.

"I think I'd rather be your ally then enemy."

"Then it's settled. We like eachother, and be allies. But you do know what eventually will have to happen."

"No, nothing will have to happen. Didn't you see the news before the reapings? For this quarter quell, we will be in complete darkness, and there will be two winners, the boy and the girl from that district." For some reason, I am overwhelmed with joy by his comment. I threw my arm around him.

"Thank god!" I say. He laughs.

"I know. Wanna go inside? Like in the living room? I'm not tired at all."

"Me either. Let's go." I grab his hand, drag him inside and take him to the living room. Luckily, no one's there. I sit down on the couch. After a while, I eventually fall asleep on Xavier's shoulder.

**(A/N Act like there are four days of training please! I have a bunch of stuff that I can't fit in. THNX!)**

I wake up, and figured that Xavier carried me to bed. I get up and put on the outfit I was reserved, my hair in a fishtail braid, and leave to the dining room. The only person there is Xavier. I sit next to him.

"Good morning." He says as he picks up some bread and dips it in his hot chocolate. I smile and dip my bread in my hot chocolate. I take a giant bite out of it.

"Good morning." I say with a mouthful of bread. He laughs and so do I. We pause for a second and burst out laughing again.

"Well, aren't you two enjoying yourselves?" A voice from behind us says. Katniss comes into view. We smile.

"Good morning." Xavier and I say simultaniously then burst out laughing again. Someone clears their throught behind us. We turn to see Effie, Peeta, (Oh god) Pierre, Blair, Xavier's stylists, Fabiola and Emerald. Wow, they all came at the same time. Unusual.

"Um... good morning." I say awkwardly. They all sit down.

"Good morning." Peeta says.

"Morning!" Fabiola and Emerald say simultanously.

"Good morning!" Effie says. Everyone else says good morning. Everyone tries to make small talk with Peeta, but he just seems depressed. Even mom can't get to him. I think of something.

"Hey dad," I say. "Staring contest?" He shoots his head up, and everyone except Katniss looks at us like we've just grown two heads.

"You're on. 1, 2, 3, go!" He says, and we stare at eachother. And stare. And stare. And stare. I finally blink, and he does a fist pump.

"Yes!" Hey yells, and Katniss rolls her eyes.

"You're so childish." Katniss says to Peeta. He just shrugs and dips his bread in his hot chocolate. We eat in silence until Effie decides that we need to get to training. We nod and leave. When we get there, we do simple stuff. Make fires, shelter, edible plants, trap setting. Then we need to get to lunch.

The lunch room is kind of set up like a high school cafeteria. The careers all sit at one giant table, as if they were the cheerleaders and jocks. As we, the other districts, all sit at two tables, as if we were the nerds, goody two-shoes and nobodies.

"So," the district eight girl tribute tries to make small talk. "What's your battle stradegies?" Xavier and I look at eachother with the expressions like, 'What the hell? Does she seriously think we'll tell her that?' We exchange glances and nod. I get up close so I would be whispering in her ear and yell,

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" The impact of my scream was so loud, everybody in the cafeteria jumped about ten feet and some trays of food flipped over. One tray even flipped on the district seven girl's shirt. Xavier and I burst out laughing. Like _really _loud, which earned us a few strange looks, considering everyone else probably thought we would kill eachother. No such luck.

"Oh, god! You should have seen her face! It was like this," Xavier started, then made the funniest face in the world, which made me almost fall out of my chair.

"That girl with the ketchup looks like she had just had her period!" I whisper into Xavier's ear, and he laughs so hard, he falls out of his chair. Some people started to laugh too.

"Gosh, Xavier! You're so clumsy! I'm surprised you didn't fall over the railing last night, even though there was still a force field so we can't! You still would have, though!" Everyone except Xavier and I freeze when they hear, 'last night.' Xavier and I settle down and I help him up. Tributes still stared at us.

"Anyway," I say. "Wanna learn about bread?" Xavier looks at me with confusion. I roll my eyes.

"Look, this bread is district 4." I say, pointing to a slightly green (probably food coloring) roll with strips of seaweed on it. He nods.

"How do you know that?" he asks, and I get shy. Considering everyone in the place is staring at us, I don't want them to know, really. I don't know why.

"Peeta and... Finnick." I mumble the last word, but everyone must of heard, because some went balistic.

"Like _the_ Finnick?" on says.

"As in Odair?" says another.

"He's hot!" I hear one more say. I wip my head to her, and shoot her a glare. I heard the stories about Finnick, he told me. How people used to buy him, girls used to use him for their own... ways or desires.

"He's with Annie!" I yell angrily, and that person pales. Xavier puts his hand on my shoulder, I smile to him, shoot the girl one more glare, and go back to smiling.

"And this one is district 11." I say, pointing to a roll that is in the shape of a crescent moon with white seeds on it.

"Cool." he says. I point out some other ones and all he says is, 'Cool'. I get sick of it.

"Are you even listening?" I ask him. He nods.

"Cool." he says. I roll my eyes and slap him.

"Now are you listening?" I ask angrily. He yelps and grabs his abused cheek.

"Ow! What did you do that for?" he asks. Some tributes laughed.

"You need to listen to me stupid! Ugh, you won't last one day in the arena, even with me!"

"Well aren't you full of yourself?"

"No way! I don't eat people! Especially myself!"

"Shutup."

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing."

"That's what I thought, stupid."

"Excuse me?"

"I said, That's what I thought, stupid. You got a problem with it?"

"Actually, I do."

"Then whine to someone else!"

"Why are you being mean to me?"

"It's called constructive critism."

"Yeah, it is. Just take out the 'constructive' part, and it's exatly right!"

"Get out of my sight!"

"Go on a plane and take a flight!"

"I just might!"

"Great. See you tomorrow night!"

"Go say that to your butterfly kite!"

"You sleep with a night light!"

"You picking a fight?"

"I just might!"

"Well you're afraid of heights!"

"You're so uptight!"

"Ooh, look! Sprite!"

"Where?"

"Haha! I broke you!" I hear claps from the room. I turn around to find Katniss and Peeta. Gasps fill the room.

"Mom? Dad? What are you doing here?" I ask. They both turn pink.

"Um... we were just... walking, and we heard you two." Katniss says, and I can tell she's lying.

"Yes, and very good by the way! You learned taht from me, didn't you?" Peeta says, and it's almost convinsing.

"Yes, I did. And guess what else I got from you?" I ask them. They nod encouragingly.

"My artistic value and fighting skills?" Peeta asks. I shake my head.

"Nope. I also got your almost convinsing lying." I say, and I hear some sniggers from the careers.

"Well, you sure did get your anger mastering from your mother." He says. Katniss gives him a quick glare, and everyone in the room pales.

"You have no idea, the effect you can have." Peeta says to Katniss, and I stand next to her and we join glares. One career yelps at just the mere pain of seeing our dreadful faces.


	7. Author Note: SO VERY VERY SORRY!

**A/N: Hey guys. I am so sorry, but I will be closing this story. I might start doing it again in a while... though. Thankyou and again, SO VERY VERY VERY SORRY!**


	8. Authors note!

**Hey, guys! Just wanted to say, I'm reopening the story! But it won't be on this one, it will be a different one with different characters on another story. It's the same, Katniss and Peeta Mellark's daughter enters the Hunger Games with a boy and they become love birds.**

**I'm reopening it and making it seem more like the Hunger Games ad not modern. You know what I mean if you've read the trilogy, which you should've if you're reading the story.**

**So it'll be called, 'a burning blaze'. Hope you read it!**

**See you and all my other fan fiction friends and fans,**

**~TheLightningThief42**


End file.
